


Sopor Slime Pie: aka just like alcohol

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A bit of detail, F/M, Slash, actually a bit downsized on the sex but still it is sorta there, pre-flarping incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is visiting Gamzee. Some pie gets involved. Stuff happens in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sopor Slime Pie: aka just like alcohol

Your name is Tavros Nitram, you are going to go flarping tomorrow night, but right now you are visiting your matesprit Gamzee. You are at his house, on his couch just chilling, when he changes subjects from something completely random and boring like some historic events in his juggalo cult to pie suddenly.

“hEy My MoThErFuCkInG bRo, HoW aBoUtS i Go GeT uS sOmE mOtHeRfUcKiNg PiE?”  
“uHH, i dONT rEALLY tHINK tHAT iS, uHH, a gOOD iDEA.” You don’t want to sound rude, but your lusus would object to you eating some Sopor slime pie.  
“nOt A mOtHeRfUcKiNg PrObLeM bRo, I kNoW wHaT yOu MoThErFuCkInG MeAn, i WiLl Go GeT tHe PiE NoW.”

Before you have a chance to protest, he wanders off into the kitchen, and takes a bit before he returns. You figure that he most likely dazed out in a Sopor induced state, one reason why you are so reluctant to eat the stuff. Your lusus has also warned you about eating the Sopor slime; it said that the slime does all sorts of funny things to a young Trolls mind. As Gamzee reentered the room with a pie he stepped on some horns, and a loud HONK startles you, he laughs.

“hEy BrO, nO nEeD tO aCt AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg StArTlEd, JuSt SoMe Of ThOsE mOtHeRfUcKiNg HoRnS.”

You grin a bit and nod, “uHH, yEAH, jUST sOME hORNS, bUT, uHH, i dON’T rEALLY tHINK iT iS, uHH, a gOOD, uMM, iDEA, fOR mE tO eAT tHE, uHH pIE…”

“iTs MoThErFuCkiNg GoOd ThOuGh, I aM sUrE oNe BiTe WoNt bE tOo MoThErFuCkInG bAd FoR yOu BrO.”

You suppose one bite won’t be too bad for you and so you nod your head, and take a bit of the Sopor pie, which instantly makes your brain become fuzzy. It has a sharp tangy taste to it, and even just the smell is intoxicating. No longer in possession of your better judgment you take another bite, and then another, and another. Gamzee eats the pie right along with you, and soon it is gone. You are reeling from the slime, not really able to focus on much, thoughts that you once found interesting are no longer interesting, your judgment is heavily impaired.

Looking over at Gamzee, who somehow came and sat by you without you noticing at first, you grin, and rest your head on his shoulder. His arm first goes around your shoulders, then his hand slips under your shirt, coming to rest on the middle of your back. You shiver inwardly at his touch, enjoying the tingling sensations emanating from the spot where his hand is.

Looking up at him, you start to speak, the pie having made you forget your confidence issues with its relaxing chemicals. “sO, gAMZEE, wOULD yOU bE dOWN wITH sOME, uH…” even with the pie you cannot find the way to say it, however, he knows what you are getting at, and grins nodding.  
“tHaT sOuNdS lIkE iT wOuLd Be A mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClE rIgHt NoW bRo,” he says, as he inches your shirt off over your big horns, then leans in and kisses you.

You moan through the kiss, it is deep and filled with lust. You break only to get Gamzee’s shirt off, and resume after that, sliding closer to him. The feel of your skin against his sends a tingling sensation running through you, all over your body. His hands, tracing patterns across your skin, making you shiver, his mouth joined with yours, your tongues intertwining together, his sharp teeth nicking at yours. You feel his lean shape with your hands, letting them travel as if they had their own mind, all over his body.

Gamzee’s hands slowly move southern bound, and when they reach your pants he slowly eases them off. You shudder, moaning as he does so, and when he is done removing yours, you take his off. Now with only undies keeping you from being nude, you entwine with him again, as he runs his sharp teeth over your skin, nick at it and drawing blood in some places. It feels so good,and you run your nails over his back to ground yourself, causing a bit of that purple blood to come. He moans, and runs his tongue over your exposed gray skin, his clown makeup smeared around on his face and on you.

You gasp suddenly as he rakes his clawlike nails over the back of your legs, exhaling loudly with pleasure. You start to suck on his skin, making brown bruises appear and line his body. He shakes as you do so, and grips you tighter, your body moving to reach his where his touches you. You realize that this would be a whole lot better if those undies weren’t in the way, and so you strip him of his, getting the idea, he does the same to you. This being done, you descend into a maddening chaos with him, your great matesprit.

Afterwards, you fall asleep on him, laying on the couch and resting your body on his, him holding you close in his arms. It does not matter that you are not sleeping in a recuperacoon , the pies and Gamzee by your side is enough to keep the nightmares away.

When you wake up, you find that you have been clothed, and that Gamzee is sitting nearby, wide awake, in a Sopor dreamstate. As you sit up he focuses back in and looks at you, that is when you realize that you have a pounding headache, most likely from the pie last night.

“HeY mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BrO, tHaT wAs A mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClE, wHaT mOtHeRfUcKiNg HaPpEnEd LaSt DaY, bRo,” he said, grinning, having reapplied his clown makeup.

You grin, and nod, “tHAT iT, uHH, wAS,” you say, then, noticing what time it was, you realized that you had to go get ready for your next flarping mission, you were with Aradia, going against Vriska and Terezi, and were curious to see how that would turn out. “uHH, sORRY tO hAVE tO lEAVE sO sUDDENLY, bUT, uHH, i hAVE an, uHH, fLARPING mISSION, uMM, lATER tONIGHT aND nEED tO, uHH, gO gET rEADY fOR iT, uH, mE aND aRADIA aRE, uMM, gOING aGAINST vRISKA, aND uHH, tEREZI.”

He just grins, nodding, “OkAy My MoThErFuCkInG bRo, YoU gO dO tHaT aNd KiCk ThEiR MoThErFuCkInG aSsEs, Be MoThErFuCkInG cArEfUl ThOuGh, I wAnT mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BrO bAcK hErE iN oNe MoThErFuCkInG pIeCe.”

“uHH, dONT wORRY, i wILL, uMM, bE, uHH, sEE yOU iN a fEW,” you say to him, as he says goodbye, and you exit his hive, headed back towards yours.


End file.
